


Ever heard of Bi?

by books_and_music



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bisexual Kevin Day, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Gen, Minor Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, queen Kevin Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_music/pseuds/books_and_music
Summary: Kevin figures out that he's bi with the help of Renee and Allison
Relationships: Kevin Day & Allison Reynolds, Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Kevin Day & Renee Walker, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 31





	Ever heard of Bi?

**Author's Note:**

> Some chaotic bi Kevin having a crisis about his sexuality anyone?
> 
> TW: language, mentions/implied panic attack, LGBTQ+ phobia (don’t know if that’s a word but it's basically judgement of people who aren’t straight)

  * Now, Kevin is supremely confused
  * Because he thought that everyone had thoughts about other guys
  * and thought about kissing them, and holding their hands, and had dreams about them
  * But apparently.... they didn’t
  * He had been talking with Neil about Exy because what else other than history was worth having 15 plus minute conversations about?
  * But somehow Neil had brought up Andrew and started saying a few things about how handsome he was, how amazing he was, etcetera- the usual spiel 
  * And Kevin had very nonchalantly said, “Yeah, I guess Andrew’s good looking but Aaron is just, objectively better looking”
  * And before Neil could reply, Matt dropped his glass making both Neil and Kevin jump out of their chairs lightning-quick
  * But instead cleaning up the mess, or even apologizing _like any civilized person would do_ , Matt had pointed at Kevin and asked a question that made his stomach drop
  * “Are you bi or something?”
  * Now, thinking about it, he’s not even sure. 
  * He knows he’s definitely been attracted to women, considering his old infatuation with Thea, that had petered out long ago
  * But boys?
  * He’d wanted to kiss Aaron senseless and make him blush and hold his hand for a while now, he knew that
  * But did that mean he was attracted to him?
  * Was it just him? 
  * Was there other boys he’d want to do it too?
  * Was there something wrong with him?
  * His breaths were coming faster and faster now- and he sat there shaking as the poisonous whispers of people to people who weren't straight rang in his ears
  * He didn't know how long he sat there, shaking from the aftermath of the panic attack
  * When he had calmed down enough to breathe calmly again he decided he should ask someone. Like Renee. She’d probably know something. 
  * She knew her sexuality, maybe she could help
  * After all, if she could be friends with Andrew Minyard she could probably do anything
  * He knocked on her door and without giving himself a chance to second guess himself he blurted out “how did you know that you were lesbian?”
  * Renee, to her credit, only blinked at his abrupt question while a cackle emanated from inside the room and Allison appeared behind Renee
  * After ushering him inside, Allison begins firing off question off question
  * Honestly, Kevin doesn’t even remember most of them
  * But before he can begin to answer the few that he remembers, Renee intervenes.
  * “Do you think you might not be straight?” she asks, in that quiet way of hers
  * “Maybe?” he said, recounting what had happened with Matt in the kitchen
  * “Like, I’ve wanted to kiss Aar- some boys and like hold their hand and stuff, but doesn’t everyone do that?”
  * Before Renee could answer, Allison broke in again because _of course_
  * “But you want to kiss them right?”
  * And Kevin thought, and realized that he had wanted to do it- to boys and girls 
  * “So... if I’m attracted to boys and girls, that makes me bi?”
  * “Yes, if you want to be called that, Kevin. Or if you don’t want to, you can simply call yourself queer. It’s an umbrella term. It can mean anything.” Renee said quietly
  * And with that, Kevin walked out, feeling... different he supposed
  * It wasn’t a bad different
  * Just... different 
  * He was bi
  * He had a name for what he was, and even if he didn’t want to be called that, he could call himself queer
  * He kinda knew what he was
  * And he would be okay no matter what people said to him
  * He was done being a coward



**Author's Note:**

> Like usual, if you'd like too, come scream at me on my tumblr @b00kworm!


End file.
